


Peter Parker is an Avenger

by sunsroom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, The dorks, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter, Trans Peter Parker, hinted trans steve, i wrote this after having a discussion with my boyfriend about all the avengers adopting peter, just soft gentle boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Steve gets back to see Bucky and Peter asleep after hanging out all night.





	Peter Parker is an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so me and my boyfriend we're talking about all the avengers adopting Peter. So I wrote this and I really like it so I might continue to show how his relationships with the other avengers would adapt for this AU/headcanon thing

Steve had been send out the evening before for some mission Tony had needed done as soon as possible. Now he was back at the tower and as the elevator pinged to signal it stopping at his floor he stepped out. His apartment was quiet and dark, obviously Bucky and Peter hadn’t woken up yet. 

All yesterday the three of them had been hanging around Steve’s apartment together; watching movies, discussing how New York had changed, being informed of the ‘opinions of the youth’ and just relaxing. Now stepping quietly through the corridor, he wondered what they had gotten up to since he left. 

Steve got himself a cup of coffee for himself and Bucky and headed into the lounge, expecting it to be empty so he could watch the morning news. Instead he found a large nest. Layers of sofa cushions, blankets, pillows and apparently spider webs had made a fort in the middle of the room. Lifting one of the layers he peaked inside.

Peter was sleeping softly, wrapped in a large grey sweater that belonged to someone at least 4 sizes bigger than him and fuzzy Avenger themed pyjama bottoms. Beside him slept Bucky, sleeping surprisingly soundly. They were tangled together in yet more blankets and Steve got the feeling they had fallen asleep cuddling again. 

“Buck? Hey Buck, it’s time to get up,” Steve called softly into the fort.

“Hmm?” Bucky’s dark, mussed hair covered much of his face but it was clear he was still quite groggy. “Steve what is it?”

“It’s morning. Time for you and Pete to get up.” The blond man smiled softly at the two boys still cuddling. “Oh dang. Hey buck, did Pete remember to take off his binder before you went to bed?”

“Oh shit,” Bucky finally woke up fully.

“Language.”

“Hey Pete. Peter time to wake up kid,” Bucky nudged the small, sleeping boy nest to him, ignoring Steve's comment.

“Gimmie like 5 more minutes okay Dad?”

“Steve! Steve, he called me dad! I’ve never been called Dad before.”

“Yeah, Buck. I heard. That’s sweet, but he still should get up,” Steve stretched out a large hand and gently shook Peter. “Peter, you need to get up. Did you take off your binder before you went to bed?”

“What time is it? And yeah, it’s over on that chair. I’m not entirely dumb you know.”

“It’s 8:15. And as your dads it’s our job to worry about you.”

“Thanks. Wait, dads?”

Bucky chuckles gently from behind him, “Yeah kid. You said, and I quote ‘Gimmie like 5 more minutes okay dad’.”

Sitting up the 15-year-old blushed and covered his face with the jumper’s long sleeves, “I was like half asleep, don’t tease me.”

“Well we kind of are at this point. You stay here nearly half the week and we go to all the parent-teacher conferences and bake sales we can. Accept it, you have two 70-year-old super solider dads now. Son.” 

Slowly letting his covered arms drop, Peter smiled back at the two men, his hands gently waving in joy. Sometimes he forgot how much they loved him. Sure, Aunt May was special and she always would be, but there was something different about living with the Avengers. Especially these two. Everyone in the tower was vicious protective of him, but Steve and Bucky understood him in a distinct way. 

Steve got what it was like to be too small, too skinny, too weak, too feminine. The need to fight and protect people even if you’ll lose. He knew what made Peter upset and what helped him get back on his feet.

Bucky understood not always being in control of yourself, the grumpy façade, the different fidgets that calmed him down.

They really were his dads in so, so many ways. Just not, you know, actually.

Ah shit he’s about to start crying. “Steve? Bucky? I know it was a joke, but you guys really are like my dads, and I do love you, a lot.”

A warm and a cool arm wrapped around his belly, careful not to stray upwards and upset Peter, and squeezed gently. At the same time Steve opened his strong arms wide and engulfed Peters small body in a giant hug.

“Peter. IF you’ll have us, we’d love to be your dads. We, we never really got the chance for kids the first-time round. Either because of health, or society, or time, or loss. But you’re our son if you’ll let us have you and were never going to let anything change that. Are we?”

“First, I had to take care of this punk when he was a dumb kid, and now you? I think its gonna kill me. But yeah, you’re family Peter. And were with you till the end of the line.”


End file.
